


Why Are You Shaking Up My Heart

by peppermint_mom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bartender!Jace, Developing Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_mom/pseuds/peppermint_mom
Summary: Magnus decides to take home a pretty blonde bartender.





	Why Are You Shaking Up My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Dedicated to the Great and Might Firefox: I hope this offering will suffice. 
> 
> From your humble servant

Magnus never liked loud parties. Sure, he liked parties, drinking with his friends and catching up with them. Just not loud gatherings, with crowds of warm bodies too intoxicated to remember their name, bumping and grinding into him as he went to refill his wine glass at the bar. For the fourth time.

Maybe Magnus just wanted to flirt with the beautifully blonde bartender who smiled and snarked back at him while pouring and mixing other complex drinks.

“Here for another glass, Mag?”

Magnus fell onto the bar stool directly in front of the bartender and passed over his empty glass without a word. He knew Jace through Catarina because her new husband Luke owed the bar Magnus was sitting in and Jace was Luke’s son though adoption, but still really connected to his first foster family, the Lightwoods. Which also explained the evil eye he had been getting from two out of the three Lightwood siblings.

Jace was dressed in a little waiter outfit, behind the bar. His white button up was snug against his arms and chest as he flexed his arm to fill a glass with liquor or reach across the bar top to wipe up a spill. The black vest he wore framed his chest nicely and his black bow tie highlighted his long neck and very bitable throat. The black dress pants showcased his ass as a piece of art, all round and firm looking when he stepped onto his tip-toes to reach the high end bottle of wine Magnus always drank.

“No suspenders today?”

Jace laughed while he mixed a drink in a shaker. “Nope. I thought I would try a little harder to be a penguin, today.”

“You make a very cute penguin, but I think you’d be a prettier angel.”

Jace blushed, a slight pink across the tops of his ears and top of his throat. “Oh really?” He served the finished drink and turned his full attention to Magnus.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, angel?” Magnus asked, not drunk, just pleasantly buzzed. “Surely someone noticed that you slipped through the clouds.”

Jace snorted. “No, I had a smooth landing, thanks. Plus no wings.”

Magnus pupils widened with lust. “That can be arranged if you’d wish.”

Jace sucked in a breath. “ _Jesus_. Did it hurt when you crawled out of hell because,  _damn_ , you’re hella hot.”

Magnus blinked. “I’ll take that as a compliment, angel face.”

“Good because it is.” Jace purred and looked at the clock on the wall. “Look, I get off at–”

“Nine. I already know because the little biscuit told me and Alexander and Isabelle both gave me the ‘Protective Sibling’ lecture about hurting you.”

Humming, Jace asked. “Did they approve?”

Magnus smiled. “Yes. Now, wait by the severance entrance for me, when you get off shift. I have to lose some friends before we leave.”

Jace laughed. “I’ll finally figure out how many cats you actually have!”

Magnus raised a brow.

“We made a bet about how many cats you actually have at your apartment.” Jace revealed. “And I really want to win.”

“What do you win, if you’re right?”

“No weekend shifts for a mouth.”

Magnus whistled. “What will the bar do without its best bartender for a four weekends straight?”

Jace snickered. “Hopefully still be running by the time I get back.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll win.”

“How can you be so confident, Mag? You don’t even know what number I placed as a bet.”

Magnus motioned Jace close to whisper with a curl of a finger. “I never told anyone, but one of the cats is having kittens.”

“Really, more kittens?” Jace said, eyes wide in surprised. “I may win after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> (come yell at me on [tumblr](https://soft-yoongi-ssi.tumblr.com/) about shadowhunters, jagnus, and/or jace in suspenders.)


End file.
